


照護員工作日記(未完結)

by mmttmmpeace



Category: ttmm
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 14:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmttmmpeace/pseuds/mmttmmpeace





	照護員工作日記(未完結)

[达守]

>无痛症强暴犯照护员X多重人格超雄综合症患者(*注)

>虐shen不虐心

>GV拍摄现场(？)

>一切纯属妄想，与现实无关

>道具，流血，强制，女装，春药...各种play

>肮脏黄暴无脑肉

>>>

某某疗养院 照护员1111工作日记 某月某日 星期一

病人状况：良好？像小孩子一样爱撒娇，整天黏人，连三餐都要人餵

备注：第一天进来这里服刑，没想到还有这种待遇。他为什么被关起来？只是普通病人？带我过来的人说我对他怎么样都行。结果我被搞到脱臼了，虽然不疼，但是医生来的也太慢了吧。还有，病房外墙是单向玻璃，有种讨人厌的奇怪感觉

录像内容：

"啊！你终于来了！"

穿着长及小腿的宽大病号服，有着一头柔顺棕发的青年碎步跑向门口。

"Mamo酱昨天梦到可怕的东西了，现在还是好害怕......可以陪我吗？"

他缩着身子，手臂贴在身侧伸出爪子，眼里泛着泪花，一脸期待的看着来人。

"...拉手手。"

新来的照护员比病患矮了半颗头，所以不得不仰起脸。他将配发的早餐放在整洁的桌上，握住了对方的手，温暖柔软。

"那个......你知道我是谁？"

照护员纠结着要不要自我介绍，表情有些僵硬。

"嗯？不是来陪我玩的吗？"

病患调皮的朝对方眨眼，露出稚气的微笑。

如同被击中心口，照护员瞬间忘记呼吸，然后他松松的圈着对方肩膀，走到床边坐下。

"......是啊，来，边吃边说吧，Mamo酱昨天做了什么噩梦？"

照护员最近入狱，是因为强暴同公司的男职员被抓了现行。留有前科的他是惯犯，这次是作为照护员来服刑，这间病房外面写着0608，他不明白病患和囚犯为何都只有编号。

"...我还不知道尼酱的名字？"

那双眼晶亮澄澈，彷彿能看透人心，照护员在感受到罪恶和羞愧感的同时，下身也蠢蠢欲动。

"我？我叫铃木达央，是新来的照护员哦。"

食指比向自己，照护员和蔼的笑着，摸了摸对方的脑袋。

"哈哈哈！Tatsuhisa！有带糖果吗？"

病患不停晃动对方的手，兴奋不已。

"糖果？你说药吗？"

病患的早餐盘子上有几片药，他被吩咐说只要让病患确实吃药就完成工作了。

"不是！我不要吃苦苦药！"

病患更用力的甩着照护员的胳膊，差点让他脱臼。

"糖果！我要糖果！快点给我！"

照护员好不容易抽回手，他看了看房间内，在茶几上发现几张颜色漂亮的玻璃纸，把药片裹在在里面放进对方手里。

"好了，给你糖果，别哭了。"

照护员单手捧着对方的脸，用指腹抹干了泪水。

"......甜甜的！Tatsuhisa给我糖果耶！呵呵呵呵~"

他往对方脸上亲了一口，发出"mua!"的声响。

工作是完成了，可是照护员一点也不急着离开。他等着病患喝完水把药片吞掉，然后拿开杯子，勾住了对方的腰，呼吸近在咫尺。

"想玩游戏吗？"

"...好啊！"

病患有点被吓到，但还是忍不住好奇心应了下来。

毫无预兆的亲吻让病患的眼睫轻颤，对方的唇吻在高挺的鼻樑，光滑的前额，柔软的眼睑。病患寻找着对方的唇，把自己的印了上去。

"滑滑软软，又暖暖的，好舒服......"

病患甚至舔了舔对方的上唇，像是在品嚐他最喜欢的棒棒糖。

照护员迅速的勾起对方的舌与之纠缠，银丝从嘴角溢了出来，滑过病患小麦色的肌肤。照护员意識到自己可能有恋童癖，就算眼前的根本就是结实健壮的男人。

病患的双手在对方身上胡乱蹭着，指尖突然触及特别烫特别硬的东西，他低头去看。

"Tatsuhisa，你的裤子这边，搭帐篷了哦。"

病患好奇的去戳，被对方抓住了手腕，压到了床上，双人床还够他们抱着滚一圈，直到墙边。

照护员一把捞起对方的病号服，捲到了胸口以上，屈起病患的双腿。

"好冷！Mamo酱才刚洗完澡，为什么又要......啊啊！"

青筋暴露的性器插进了还未扩张过的肉穴，让病患疼的叫了出来。

"......放松一点，很快就会舒服了..."

照护员的额角滴下汗珠，他被紧紧夹住，动弹不得。

"...尼酱...不要...呜......出去...好痛...呜呜..."

照护员俯下身和他对方接吻，手指搓揉着他的乳头，一下子就充血挺立，看起来娇嫩可口。

照护员吸吮着乳头，感受着对方的身体渐渐打开，毫不犹豫的撞到深处，病患扯住他的头发，歪着脖子吻他，灵活的舌钻进口腔，和对方追逐嬉戏，这能让病患不去在意后穴一下下传来的撕裂感，他瞇起眼睛，把照护员吻的将要窒息，照护员的裸背上出现一道道血痕，对方的指甲嵌进皮肉里，渗出血珠，他却像是无知无觉般继续着节奏，龟头擦过病患甬道内的敏感点时，病患浑身激灵，牙齿磕到对方红肿的唇，照护员来不及缩回去的舌被狠狠咬了一口，口腔内霎时瀰漫着铁锈味。

照护员察觉到对方身体的变化，于是往同一点集中进攻，病患的呻吟带着鼻音，眼眶蓄满了泪水，照护员听着对方软嚅的声音随着他的动作忽高忽低，喘息又轻又急，坚持不了多久就射出来了，稠精多的从交合的缝隙流下，打溼了床单，照护员意犹未尽的舔着唇上的伤，趴下的性器在穴口浅浅的进出几次，没几下就又硬了。

照护员后知后觉的离开床舖，想找找有没有套子或润滑剂可以用。看着病患跟他做的时候疼的皱起脸，他难得出现于心不忍的感觉。

"......Tatsuhisa...你要去哪里？你不要Mamo酱了吗"

病患忍着屁股痛，爬起来跪坐在床上，病号服滑下来遮住泛着淡粉的大腿，后穴流出的精液滴到了脚踝，但是比起这点不適，他更关心照护员会不会扔下他一个人。

"Mamo酱要乖乖的，我哪里也不会去哦。"

照护员在床头柜和衣柜翻来倒去，竟然发现一堆情趣用品，疑惑的同时也挑了个出来。

"先试试这个吧！Mamo酱！"

他回过头看向病患，对方已经哭花了脸，他连忙跑回床边，温柔的拍拍脑袋，抚摸后背，虽然病患停止了抽噎，却还是鼓着腮帮子，不想看他。

照护员用指尖沾了早餐的蜂蜜，凑到对方嘴边，闻到甜味，病患偷瞄着对方的手指，又瞄了一眼他的表情，然后快速的含住指尖上的蜂蜜，幸福的瞇起眼睛。

"唔唔！好甜！"

"要再玩个游戏吗？"

照护员露出温和的笑容，手臂穿过对方的腰部和膝窝将人抱到地毯上，接着给病患戴上长长的兔耳朵，白色的绒布毛茸茸的，其中一只摺了下来，病患一晃脑袋，兔耳就跟着摇晃，脸上的潮红未退，照护员觉得自己下身又硬了几分。

把兔掌手套套上病患双手，看起来又更加可爱了，照护员最后拿着毛球状的按摩棒探向对方下体，病患一掌砸在他头上，软绵绵的，照护员停下动作，用眼神问对方怎么了。

"不要再碰那里！很痛！"

兔掌拍打着照护员的背，他的双腿颤抖着夹也夹不紧，刚被侵犯完的小穴不堪寂寞的收缩着，照护员红着眼睛扯开对方的膝盖，一兔掌就搧在他脸上，黏稠温热的液体溅到脸颊，有着和口腔里一样的铁锈味。

照护员往自己的后背一摸，摸到了满手腥红，背上的皮肤一阵凉一阵热，他再仔细的感觉了一会儿，血液已经差不多凝固了，便耸耸肩，用沾上蜂蜜和鲜血的手指刺进病患的后穴，轻轻一勾，对方就软了腰。

"这样还痛吗？"

见到病患不再反抗，便把手里的按摩棒插进他体内，小白兔躺在地上，两腿弯曲膝盖贴着膝盖，兔子尾巴被看的一清二楚。

照护员打开开关，病患清晰的感觉到穴口异样的震动，颤抖着蜷起脚趾，抱住双膝，把脸埋在双腿之间。

他能看到病患已经已经脸红到耳根，连哄带骗的让对方抬起脸。

"尼酱......"

照护员的下身感到胀痛，迫不及待的把自己的坚挺再度插进小穴。

做到病患的肚子饥肠辘辘，照护员耐着性子一汤匙一汤匙把对方上面那张嘴餵饱，接着继续照顧小白兔下面的嘴。

"明天要再来玩哦！尼酱！"

这只小白兔牙齿真尖。照护员搓着颈侧的伤口，和病患挥手道别。

"喂。"

"啊，抱歉！"

照护员正要离开的时候，病患从身后扯住他的手臂，力道之大让他当场脱臼。

"没..."

"那个......Tatsuhisa明天还会来，对吧？"

"......当然会。"

"太好了！我们来拉勾！"

直到许完约定，照护员三步一回头的走出病房，病患都没有再关心过他手臂的脱臼。

>

某某疗养院 照护员1111工作日记 某月某日 星期二

病人状况：好过头了！(此处笔迹凌乱，笔压过重划开纸张)

备注：太可怕了，感觉要被榨干了。连笔都快要拿不稳了，竟然能叫的比女人还浪，昨天的小白兔呢？怎么过一晚就开窍了？但是病患说她不记得昨天的事......人格分裂？那么男人的身体里住着女人也不是那么难理解了。

录像内容：

"抱歉抱歉，尼酱来晚了。"

照护员这天因为去领药而耽误了，连早饭都还没来得及吃就被赶来病房。

"帅哥是来陪我玩的吗？先去洗个澡吧，你闻起来就像一团放了好几天的臭袜子。"

"妳谁？"

病患出现在他面前时他整个人都惊呆了。

黑长直唇彩小细跟，迷你群底下露出一双裹着黑丝的纤细长腿，脸涂的很白，更衬的粉唇娇艳欲滴。

照护员机械性的向后退，扭头确认自己有没有进错病房。

"为什么要逃，陪陪我嘛，整天被关在这里无聊死了。"

病患勾住他的脖子凑到他面前，香水味直扑鼻腔，照护员下意识的去搭对方的腰，很明显和昨天残留的手感一模一样。

病患在他耳边吹气，平坦的胸膛贴着他的，腿间的东西不时碰到照护员的小腹，还是男人的身体，只不过打扮的像个女人，这让照护员更加兴致高昂。

照护员偏过脸去吻对方的唇却被躲开了。

"去洗澡。"

病患推开他，拉好滑落的肩带。

"一起进去？"

他抓住对方手腕拖回怀里，然后再次被嫌弃的推远。

"如果你没那么臭的话我还可以考虑一下。"

病患皱着精致的眉，扔给对方一条浴巾。

哪有什么臭味，照护员闻了闻身上的衣服，还是听话的走进浴室。

没过多久，浴室的门就被敲响了。

"怎么那么久啊！"

这就已经受不了了吗，照护员故意慢吞吞的擦干身体，没想到下一秒病患就闯了进来。

"套子呢？"

照护员探进对方裙底，在股间的蜜穴捅了几下，沾的一手黏腻的水痕。

病患抱住他的脖子，双腿缠上他的腰，一边和他接吻一边喘着气叫照护员快点插进来。

"才不要那种东西......我在这里一直都好寂寞......赶快进来，是你的话一定能满足我。"

病患的后背抵在门上，吊带袜被脱了一只，照护员插进涂满润滑油的后穴，打桩似的在病患体内冲撞，病患描上的眼线被因快感而挤压着的眼眶扭曲了，短裙遮不住病患勃起的形状，照护员剥下对方的情趣内衣揉着胸部，让病患发出享受的呻吟。

"......好大......哈啊...太棒了......那里...对就是那里...嗯啊.........射在里面也没关系哦..."

每次一撞击病患就高叫出声，身体极其敏感，肌肤一碰到照护员的掌心就像过电般酥麻，病患的大腿内侧有一瞬间痉孪，接着就颤抖着攀上高潮。

照护员在里头射完精，才把病患放下来，病患的腿有些发软的半跪在地上，将照护员的性器含在口中，鲜艳的唇瓣吸吮着，舌尖遊走在每一道沟壑和筋络，技巧之好让照护员都要软了腰，挺进病患的喉咙口，照护员射在嘴里的时候逼出了病患的泪水，一条乌黑的泪痕在颊边蜿蜒而下，病患艰难的吞下对方的精液，吸吸鼻子露出微笑。

照护员理了理对方的裙襬，盖住一开始就没穿底裤的臀部，打横抱起病患来到床边。

病患的屁股一沾到床，就拉下了照护员的脖子，激烈的拥吻着。

"...还要......我还要..."

病患的蜜穴空落落的，被开拓过的身体亟需要有人来填满。

"...Tatsuhisa......只有这样的话完全不够..."

病患把对方拖倒在床上，翻身骑到了照护员腰上。他掰开臀缝扶着坚挺的物事小心翼翼的坐了下去，体重的关系让更深处的肠肉被劈开，快要出血一样的疼痛着，锐利的指甲发洩般的划拉着照护员的腰腹，一道道泛白的细线渐渐渗出猩红，适应良好的甬道摩擦着挺立的性器，晃动的臀部带着节奏感重复着抬起又放下，深入的快感清晰的传进脊柱末端，腰部阵阵酸软。

"......哈啊...Tatsuhisa......哈啊...哈啊...Tatsu...hisa..."

病患不断的喊着照护员的名字，身下动作不停，假发散开来掩去了大部份的表情，病患嘴里逸出的喘息，和浮着淡粉的锁骨，都让照护员的性器又胀大一圈，把肠壁撑的饱饱的，照护员捏着对方的细腰，时不时往上顶弄，亲自将病患送上高潮。

".........一点都不温柔的男人。"

似乎躁进了呢，照护员默默的抚着对方的头发，任病患趴在他胸前撕咬着脖颈和肩膀。

就算被咬的破皮流血，照护员依然大气也没出半个，连眼睛也不眨。

舌尖的柔软，贝齿的坚硬，完好的感知到了，唯有疼痛连一丁点儿都与他无关。

"闹够了吗。"

病患的粉舌舔弄着他随着发声振动的喉结，照护员怕痒的想避开，病患的唇又马上追过去。

"啊啊~我累了。"

照护员这么说着，一只手还揉弄着对方高高翘起的臀部。

"继续嘛......才这样就累倒了还算是男人吗？"

病患重重的搥了一下对方的胸膛，一瞬间让照护员感到呼吸困难。

"你个小荡妇，要多少次才能餵饱你啊..."

照护员捉着对方肩膀翻过身，压在病患身上，啄吻着病患的眼皮。

"彼此彼此，大色狼。"

病患的双腿再次夹上了对方的腰。

到了后来照护员真的有些力不从心了，走出病房时腿还在打颤。上身的肌肤看起来伤痕累累，但都是些皮肉伤，没什么大碍。

>


End file.
